Strawberry Kisses
by Padfoot and Prongs Gurl
Summary: A short songfic on Harry and Ginny and how I think it would be a cute way for them to get back together. FLUFF AND DH SPOILER ALERTS!


**A/N: Alright this is my 1****st**** fanfic that I've done by myself. OK this is my songfic to Nikki Webster's song Strawberry Kisses. It takes place after the war and at the Burrow. **

"Merlin, Hermione I miss him so much." Ginny Weasley said to her best friend Hermione Granger while she was looking out the window at Harry.

"Then go talk to him, Ginny. I mean the war is over so he doesn't need to protect you from anything anymore." Hermione replied. The girls were listening to a muggle radio that Hermione's parents sent her.

"I can't just go talk to my_ ex_-boyfriend. That would be awkward!"

"Merlin's pants, Ginny! You snogged him on his birthday last year!"

"Well that was just something for him to remember me by!" Ginny said as she threw herself onto her bed.

"Well, Ginny, I'd _love _to stay here with you but I'm going swimming with Ron at the pond. So if you decide to talk to Harry come join us." Hermione said as she got up and left the room.

"Yeah like I'd really like to see my brother and best friend snogging." Ginny muttered to herself. "I know what you mean." Said an all too familiar voice from the door. "Hermione's like my sister and then Ron is my best mate. Can I come in?"

"Sure you can Harry." Ginny said sitting up in her bed.

"I—"

"Harry listen, I don't know how you feel but I really miss you and—" Just then a song came on.

_From the bottom of my heart  
Boy I've gotta tell you this  
Since the day we've been apart  
You're the only one I miss_

_I'm like a tree with no roots  
I just can't live without you, yeah yeah  
Thought we were just a summer romance  
Nothing but a passing fling_

Harry smiled. As Ginny started to sing along to the song.

_Seemed my heart had other plans  
Now I'm a puppet on a string  
Don't leave me dangling out there  
Boy can't you tell how much I care  
Still see the sunlight in your hair, oh, oh_

_I've been missing  
Your strawberry kisses  
'Cos nothing's as sweet  
The taste still drives me crazy  
I've been wishing  
My strawberry kisses  
Could fly through the wind  
To you from me_

Ginny grabbed one of her hair brushes off her dresser and began singing into it.

_There's no question at all  
Boy, you're tops on my list  
I'm falling head over toes  
At the thought of your lips  
I know you're no Cyrano  
Can't write those pretty words to show me  
How you feel deep inside -- but oh-oh_

_I've been missing  
Your strawberry kisses  
'Cos nothing's as sweet  
The taste still drives me crazy  
I've been wishing  
My strawberry kisses  
Could fly through the wind  
To you from me_

Harry kept watching the woman he loved singing into her hair brush. He watched her lips move and just wanted to grab her and kiss them.

_I know what I'll do  
Once i find you  
You're gonna make me your girl  
You're gonna be mine  
Even if I gotta search this whole world_

_I've been missing  
Your strawberry kisses  
'Cos nothing's as sweet  
The taste still drives me crazy  
I've been wishing  
My strawberry kisses  
Could fly through the wind  
To you from me_

Once Ginny finished singing the song Harry jumped up and kissed her full on the lips. Ginny's arms came up and encircled Harry's neck, Harry's arms encircled Ginny's slim waist. Their kissing grew more heated and passionate. After a few minutes they unwillingly broke apart because of the lack of air. Harry's forehead came to rest on Ginny's their noses barely touching.

"I love you, Gin."

"Thank God! I love you too, Harry." And with that Harry pulled Ginny into another heated kiss. When they broke the kiss Harry said, "Come on, lets go down to the pond."

"Alright but if Ron and Hermione are snogging we'll just have to show them what it feels like, now won't we?" Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes we will, Ginny."

When Harry and Ginny got down to the pond…let's just say there was a little more than snogging going on…

_End_

**A/N: Please Review. I know it's not very good and it's a waste of space (said by my sister, majoring in English Lit. in college) but I was bored. **

**Lily**


End file.
